


on Friday

by Madam_Vu



Series: Don't forget to breathe [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Convin, Fluff, Gavnor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reed800 - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Vu/pseuds/Madam_Vu
Summary: Часы в департаменте пробили семь вечера. Весенний пятничный день, казавшийся в Детройте таким долгим, тягучим, скучным и бесконечным – как не в каком другом месте, - уже шел к своему неумолимому концу. Рид взглянул на часы и после, смачно зевая, потянулся. Дело, что ему досталось, оказалось куда интересней, чем он предполагал, не смотря на то, что связанно было с очередной жестянкой.





	on Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Ну... я пыталась, романтика, флафф и юмор не мои стези, но иногда так хочется попробовать написать, что-то такое воздушное и радужное. Работа написана так же по недели Гавнора - #gav800week2018. 
> 
> И была до этого опубликованной на другом сайте. :)

Часы в департаменте пробили семь вечера. Весенний пятничный день, казавшийся в Детройте таким долгим, тягучим, скучным и бесконечным — как ни в каком другом месте, — уже шел к своему неумолимому концу. Рид взглянул на часы и после, смачно зевая, потянулся. Дело, что ему досталось, оказалось куда интересней, чем он предполагал, несмотря на то что связано было с очередной жестянкой.

«Это же надо было додуматься, устроить подпольный цех по улучшению моделей андроидов, вживляя им гениталии за крупную сумму. И что удивительно, жестянки, все как одна, на это покупались, после чего им стирали память и продавали в рабство, хотя все же гениталии устанавливали», — мерно разглядывая снимки изуродованного андроида, думал детектив. — Оборжаться просто. — Высказался он вслух и что удивительно, Рид не знал, с чего именно в этом деле ему ржать, с того что железки хотели трахаться как люди, или с того, что их продавали в рабство как секс-рабов.

На мгновение, Гэвин смачно выругался про себя, — «С каких пор я вообще стал думать о жестянках так, что, мол, по отношению к этим тостерам действительно было рабство. Это определенно влияние СМИ и этой неразлучной парочки Хэнка и его железного дровосека». — На этом моменте детектив бросил мимолетный взгляд в сторону Коннора, который, к удивлению Рида, сидел уже один. — «И куда уже делся этот драный алкаш?» — подумалось ему.

Почувствовав на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, Коннор резко повернулся в сторону Гэвина и, наклонив голову в бок, свел брови.  
— Вам что-то нужно, детектив? — Все так же, не отводя взгляда, заговорил RK800.

— Ты где своего алкаша потерял, вы же вроде неразлучная парочка из табакерки. — Криво улыбаясь, проговорил Гэвин. Отчего-то паясничать и огрызаться не хотелось, а вот чего хотелось, Рид так и не мог понять.

— Лейтенант ушел домой два часа назад, детектив. Удивлен, что вы не поступили так же. — Отворачиваясь от Рида, ответил Коннор. И если бы их столы стояли напротив, то Рид мог заметить небольшую растерянность со стороны андроида, так как тот не уловил в словах Гэвина такой привычной насмешки или оскорбления. Простой светский тон, просто в манере детектива.

— А сам, почему не пошел? Некуда идти? А, Жестянка? — а вот теперь была небольшая издевка, это андроид понял сразу, ему даже головы не надо поворачивать, чтобы увидеть этот чертов издевательский оскал.

— Довожу до вашего сведенья, что я сегодня на дежурстве. Так, если вы не знали. — Как можно безэмоционально, постарался ответить Коннор. Что с каждым разом становилось для него сложней, порой приходили мысли, что он просто с нетерпением ждет очередного выпада Рида.

На самом деле Коннор давно признался себе, да и по секрету Хэнку, что умудрился проебаться и влюбился в чертового засранца Гэвина Рида. Тогда Хэнк посмотрел на своего друга тире младшего товарища странным нечитаемым взглядом, покачал сочувствующе головой и весь день подкалывал Коннора, тихо посмеиваясь с его реакции.

— Ну, раз уж мы оба с тобой на долбанном дежурстве, то, будь добр, принеси мне кофе, чертов кусок пластмассы. — Самодовольству в голосе Рида не было предела.

— Только чтобы вылить вам его за шиворот детектив, а потом поцеловать, когда вы начнёте на меня из-за этого орать. — Тихо, но довольно слышно в пустом офисе проговорил андроид, сам себе удивляясь.

— Что?

— Что? — В такт Гэвину ответил Коннор.

Скинув ноги со стола и сев ровно, Гэвин озадаченно посмотрел на железку, он не мог понять, ему послышалась последняя часть фразы или нет. Не то чтобы Гэвин был бы против впиться поцелуем в эти чертовы сексуальные губы, пускай и пластиковые. Рид же не идиот — лгать себе. Ему только тридцать семь исполнилось, время самообмана давно прошло, это когда ты еще молод и не опытен, ты можешь внушать себе и говорить что хочешь, и верить этому.

Но когда тебе уже переваливает за третий десяток и вот уже не загорами четвертый, врать себе намного тяжелей. Потому что окружающая действительность с настойчивостью профессионального боксера каждый раз выбивает из тебя всю эту моложавую дурь и сделать ноги с этого ринга не вариант.

— Ты чего это, только что признался, что хочешь меня поцеловать? — не пытаясь спрятать интерес высказался детектив.

— Да. Вы же отлично расслышали, почему переспрашиваете? — Коннор смотрел прямо в глаза Гэвину, что-то странное ощущая там, где ничего не должно быть, как он считал раньше. Что-то такое, от чего хотелось опустить глаза, шагнуть ближе, снова встретиться взглядом и заставить детектива испытать такое же чувство как у него сейчас.

Коннор медленно встал из-за своего стола и, не отводя взгляда, приблизился не то чтобы очень, но близко к столу Рида, заставив того встать с места и отодвинуть стул.

— А не охренел ли ты часом, пластиковый придурок? — От такого честного ответа Рид даже немного растерялся, но быстро взяв себя в руки, продолжил, — с каких пор такие куски говна, как ты, думают, что способны, что-то хотеть? Эммм? — Этот прожигающий с вызовом взгляд вызывал где-то в глубине Гэвина нарастающее раздражение. И будь он проклят если первым отведет взгляд. Рид набирает побольше воздуха в легкие, чтобы сказать еще пару острых фраз как его тут же перебивают…

— Я хочу вас поцеловать. — Твердо произнес Коннор, потом добавил конкретики, — в губы. И в этом из плохого только то, что вы не разделяете моего решения сделать это. — Андроид все же сделал шаг вперед, как-то неуклюже, слишком похоже на человека в неком смятении от правильности своих действий. — Хочу понять, что в вас такого, отчего я хочу сделать это с каждым днем все больше и больше. Да, вы можете называть меня фекалиями, пластмассой, или чем-то еще, но я не отступлюсь. — На перекор своим словам, он замешкался, желая прикоснуться хотя бы рукой к Гэвину, и так, и «завис», со слегка приподнятой ладонью.

Гэвин опешил от такого резкого напора и слишком явной решительности в глазах напротив. И когда андроид сделал шаг вперед, сам он неосознанно сделал шаг назад, упираясь задницей в стоящий позади него стол, бежать в общем-то было не куда.

— А с чего ты решил, что я не разделяю твоего желания меня поцеловать? Может, я и сам бы рад себя поцеловать, такого невъебенно прекрасного. — Рид смотрел на стоящего перед ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки андроида, словно победитель, стараясь особо не обращать внимание на то, как этот пластиковый говнюк тянет к нему свои руки. — Ты там смотри, не поедь кукушкой? — Потыкав себя по виску самодовольно произнес детектив. — И прекращай все эти свои выкрутасы.

Где-то в дальней части офиса на одном из столов дежурных полицейских зазвонил телефон и приглушенный голос поприветствовал звонившего, заставив Коннора дернуться и опустить руку растерянно на нее посмотреть.

Пару секунд рассматривания собственной ладони с будто подрагивающими и покалывающими пальцами — «никак сбой» — и быстрой прокрутки сказанных фраз Гэвина, хватило Коннору для анализирования ситуации в целом.

— Страдать нарциссизмом — нормальная реакция некоторых людей. Вы можете смотреть на свое отражение в моих глазах во время поцелуя. Я не буду препятствовать. — Он снова сделал попытку подойти. В этот раз более решительно. Коннор уверен — Гэвин не залезет на крышку стола, чтобы спрыгнуть с нее и убежать. — Вы не напуганы. — Констатировал андроид. — Вы… в предвкушении? — Коннор спросил это по наитию, не присущему ему, и по некоторым признакам, как говорится, которые на лицо. Все это заставило его удивленно моргнуть, но не отступить.

Детектив неосознанно посылал невербальные знаки, распознать которые не составит труда, если знать, на что обращать внимание. А Коннор знал и, несмотря на всю свою решительность, именно эта заинтересованность происходящим со стороны детектива выводила его из равновесия. Ведь если это предвкушение, то правильна ли была изначальная характеристика поведения детектива как ненавистника андроидов? Или только его, Коннора, ненавистника.

Коннор, не дожидаясь от Гэвина очередной порции «нежных» словечек, наступал до тех пор, пока не очутился с ним нос к носу. В буквальном смысле. Что-что, а вот отступать сейчас он был вовсе не намерен, а думать о более точной характеристике человека перед ним он будет после, имея в своих руках дополнительные данные. Для большей точности, так сказать.

Не оставив на отступление Гэвину и сантиметра, Коннор спросил:  
— Видите себя?

— В-вижу… — слегка потея и сглатывая вязкую слюну, смотря в глаза Коннору, ответил Гэвин.

По странным обстоятельствам, сейчас он оказался не готов что-либо говорить. В буквальном смысле тонув в таких близких к нему глазах, в которых, вопреки всем законам, плескалась жизнь и просто невообразимая решимость, он просто на мгновение потерялся. Видимо, заразившись именно ею, решимостью, Гэвин и принял решение первым податься вперед, но вопреки всем ожиданиям Коннора только для того, чтобы резко схватить его за талию и поменяться с ним местами. Быстро отступая назад, увеличивая между ним и андроидом пространство.

Самодовольно улыбнувшись своему успеху и тому, как выглядит растерянный Коннор, Гэвин подумал: — «Какой же он красивый все-таки, его чертовы конструкторы не прогадали, сделав засранца таким идеальным». — Гэвин глядел на Коннора уже как хищник, почуявший свою жертву, то что, конечно, андроид может его легко скрутить и сделать что угодно его не смущало, но умудрялось будоражить что-то извращенное внутри.

— Не торопись, пай мальчик. — Поворковал Гэвин, делая еще пару шагов назад от Коннора в сторону буфета, где по странным обстоятельствам не работали камеры. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел, как он сосется с этой пластиковой сучкой. Репутация мудака и ненавистника андроидов, и все такое.

«Близко… Теплый. Нет. Горячий», — Коннор, вопреки просьбе Гэвина, пошел за ним уже через несколько секунд, желая вновь оказаться впритык. Он машинально передвигал ногами, не сводя с Гэвина взгляда.

Детектив сейчас выглядел возбужденно-азартным: насмешливая улыбка, которая то и дело показывала почти белые зубы, морщинки в уголках глаз, слегка покрасневшая кожа на щеках и шее, до которой дотронуться — и можно, скорей всего, уже не отпустить его, так и подталкивали не останавливаться. Когда он оказался опять слишком близко, то воспользовался случаем, и сделал то же самое, что и Гэвин с ним, только более сентиментально, будто никогда раньше не дотрагивался ни до чего.

Аккуратно, подушечками пальцев коснулся ткани на животе Гэвина, слушая как мужчина стал дышать чуть тише, наверное, чтобы не накричать, затем мягким движением положил обе ладони и, вновь ощущая покалывание, сдвинул их так, что почти сомкнул пальцы на пояснице детектива. Коннор не имел понятия, что чувствуют обычно люди перед тем, как сделать нечто важное, настолько важное как поцелуй. Он лишь попытается уловить то, что будет испытывать Гэвин и представить его чувства своими.

Гэвин настороженно следил за андроидом, который наконец задумчиво и одновременно смешно потянулся к нему, даже не склонив вначале головы, что привело лишь к неловкому щекотному мазку носа о нос. Но Коннор исправился, коснувшись его губ своими, не закрывая глаз.

Гэвин стоял, не шевелясь и смотрел в эти близкие к нему глаза. Повезло, что они все же дошли до буфета и были скрыты от всех камер. Возможно именно это и сподвигло Рида решиться сыграть в игру «как далеко может зайти Коннор, пытаясь получить то, что хочет».

Слегка улыбнувшись в этот наивный поцелуй, который Гэвина только позабавил, мужчина сжал губы плотней словно вызывая Коннора на поединок. Взгляд Рида приобрел вызывающий оттенок, так и кричащий «ну же, Коннор, заставь меня тебе ответить», серые глаза неотрывно смотрели в глаза цвета шоколада.

Не замечая отдачи от Гэвина, а только услышав смешок, но, к счастью, не презрительный, Коннор продолжил свое занятие. У детектива губы не такие мягкие и гладкие, как у него, андроида, и что с ними делать — та еще загадка. Он вспомнил, как видел однажды как целовались прохожие, и собрался повторить все в точности, но не учел парочку моментов.

Как Коннор ни старался поцеловать по взрослому, выходило как-то не так. Сперва он чересчур бережно коснулся уголка губ, вызвав у Гэвина дрожь от начинающегося смеха, и все же сцепил пальцы, так, на всякий случай, чтобы мужчина не ушел во время…эксперимента.

Коннор прижался губами, нахмурил брови и чуть приоткрыл рот, замышляя попробовать на вкус языком, но что-то его остановило. Нет, не самосохранение. В первую очередь он хотел, чтобы Гэвин ответил, а уж потом… он сделает все, что заблагорассудится.

Признаться, Гэвин держался как мог, то ли чтобы не заржать в голос, то ли от умиления. Сейчас перед ним был уже не самоуверенный и настырный пластиковый коп, а подросток пубертатного периода. Все это недоумение, которое Гэвин видел в глазах Коннора и эти сжавшиеся еще сильней руки на его талии, говорили о том, что Рид действует более чем правильно. Все в совокупности прибавляло детективу злобной и самодовольной уверенности.

Другая причина, по которой Рид не поддавался на ухищрения андроида, заключалось в том, что тот слишком быстро учился, и подразнить его сейчас более чем выгодно, так как потом такого уже может не представиться и возможно дразнить будут уже его, Гэвина Рида.

Гэвин не был дураком, четвертый десяток уже скоро пойдет. Поэтому он с легкостью еще в начале, как только тот появился в участке, признался себе, что этот пластиковый придурок ему нравится.

Но ввиду своего характера и того, что это сраный андроид, мысль о том, а сможет ли «мистер идеальный детектив» догадаться о симпатии со стороны Рида, так или иначе это заставляло Гэвина с каждым разом усиливать и делать свои нападки на Коннора все более резкими и обидными. «Как девочку дергаю за косички» — думал в такие моменты детектив.

На очередной слетевший с губ Гэвина смешок, который на мгновенье разомкнул их, Коннор неразумно и как-то вспыльчиво слегка куснул его за нижнюю, тут же распахивая свои глаза, так как увидел опасный блеск в других.

«Я явно зря это сделал» — Коннор вновь запаниковал, — «сейчас он меня ударит и всему будет конец».

Неожиданный выпад Коннора, когда Рид неосмотрительно разомкнул губы, выбил почву из-под его ног и если бы не то, что Гэвин стоит здесь с раскрытыми глазами, возможно до Коннора сразу бы дошло, что, кажись, он нашел чертову вещь, которая способна разбудить в детективе мистера: «давай ты будешь дальше терзать и покусывать мне губы, а я вот такой прикрою глаза и буду в унисон мычать от удовольствия». Но, к счастью Гэвина, Коннор не понял, и судя по его состоянию, даже решил, что сделал что-то не так.

Внезапная мысль озарила Гэвина.  
«Да он же думает, что я его сейчас за это ударю» — самодовольство внезапно возросло так сильно, что детектив уже сам поддался и прошел кончиком языка по своей застигнутой врасплох губе, задевая губы Коннора. — «Если уж поцелую быть» — думал Рид — «то только ввиду того, что вести будет он…» — Наивный Гэвин пускай появляется не часто, но имеется. Или может не наивный.

— «Ему… нравится?» — Коннору вдруг стало еще теплей, то ли что-то в нем перегрелось, то ли это из-за близкого контакта с Гэвином. — «Второе», — сам себе ответил андроид, отпустив губу детектива, но только для того, чтобы приноровиться и втянуть ее, уже не кусая как в первый раз, а чувствуя, какая она горячая. Вот откуда по его телу тянется тепло. Его источник — Гэвин Рид.

Отпустив ее, Коннор прихватил верхнюю, заинтересованно отмечая, что она такая же, разница лишь в небольшом шрамике с внутренней стороны, по которому захотелось провести пальцем, но поскольку руки были заняты, он огорченно моргнул, на секунду теряя зрительный контакт с Гэвином.

Коннору хватает минуты, чтобы уяснить одну вещь: ему тоже нравится вот так запросто ловить губы детектива своими, вести то мягко, то прикусывать их сильней, почти до крови, специально, и смотреть как в прикрывающихся глазах Гэвина уже нет и капли смеха, зато есть нечто чересчур… откровенное.

Настолько личное, что Коннор не в состоянии не совершить то же самое… закрыть глаза и отдаться чувствам, которые передавались от Гэвина к нему и обратно.

В какой именно момент Рид сдался, он не помнил, все же возможность андроидов быстро просчитывать и подстраиваться под ситуации иногда восхищает. Именно поэтому детектив уже сам вцепился в талию Коннора, притянув того еще ближе, хотя куда еще. В буквальном смысле вжимая андроида в себя, и довольно настойчиво начал самостоятельно выцеловывать эти такие притягательные губы андроида, которые, можно сказать, сводили его с ума последние полтора года с момента революции.

И самое поразительное, что целоваться с Коннором оказалось очень сладко. Конечно, Гэвину не хватало чужой напористости, некоего соперничества, но где-то на периферии сознания он подумал, что если после сегодняшнего Коннор от него не отдалится, вероятней всего можно будет поискать и другие рубежи, которые имеются у этого пластикового придурка.

Оторвавшись от этих манящих губ и уловив неудовлетворённое мычание, Гэвин вновь самодовольно улыбнулся, и пока Коннор не пришел в себя, окончательно чмокнул его в нос и сказал:  
— На сегодня с тебя достаточно, и если не будешь доставать, может снизойду к концу смены и до еще одного поцелуя. — После чего Рид отпустил опешившего и явно переваривавшего все сказанное Коннора и улыбаясь тому уже не самодовольно, а как-то уж больно искренне.

И возможно Коннору показалось, он проверит это после, «влюбленно», Гэвин развернулся и покинул буфет. Постояв немного глядя себе под ноги и приходя в себя, Коннор выпрямился и так же покинул помещение, возвращаясь к себе за стол. Украдкой глянув в сторону детектива, он заметил, как едва уловимо все еще улыбается Гэвин, смотря в свой телефон.

Но вот что точно никто из них не заметил, как все это видели по крайней мере три сотрудника полиции. Крисс Миллер, который решил зайти в буфет за чашкой кофе, Тина Чан, которая пошла с ним за компанию. И Хэнк Андерсон, которого вызвали в офис, потому что где-то кого-то опять грохнули и всем насрать, что в отделе сейчас есть два детектива.


End file.
